I Knew That
by QueenofHearts7378
Summary: "You, Daniel... are adopted." "Duh, I knew that." "You-you knew?" Great, now Vlad's plans were in the toilet.


**DISCLAIMER: I LOVE DANNY PHANTOM. DO I OWN IT? NO I DON'T! I LOVE TEEN TITANS. DO I OWN THEM? NO I DON'T! I AM BROKE. I AM BORED. FANFICTION IS A RESULT OF THE COMBINATION OF THE TWO, WHICH IS WHY I AM WRITING AND NOT MAKING UP NEW EPISODES. SO A BIG FAT **_**I DON'T OWN IT **_**FOR EVERYBODY WHO WANTS ONE AND EVEN THOSE WHO DON'T.**

* * *

**I KNEW THAT**

**By: QueenofHearts7378**

* * *

It was just another day for Danny Fenton, half-ghost hero of Amity Park.

He was late to school (again), his homework was in ashes thanks to ghosts (again), Skulker came by during lunch so Danny didn't get much to eat (again), Lancer gave him detention (again) for "indecent exposure" (_again_), and at the moment Plasmius was currently kicking his butt into next week (AGAIN).

"Ahh, Daniel," Vlad said smoothly, "I see you haven't been practicing much lately." His hands lit up with pink energy as he shot at Danny.

Danny gracefully dodged each blast and sent a few of his own green ecto-beams back. "So what do you want this time Vlad? I have to meet my friends for Nasty Burger and video games. I'm supposed to relax tonight. I really just want to go home and not be bothered by your ridiculous, over-complicated evil plots to get my mom." Danny smirked as he dodged another blast, "And don't you have a cat to get back home to."

Vlad just smiled as his ecto-beams finally hit Danny, knocking him into the ground creating a decent sized crater in the forest. He flew down to the dazed teen and lifted him up by the front of his jumpsuit.

"I really just came to tell you something, Little Badger," Danny grabbed Vlad's wrists, trying to get out of his hold. Vlad just shocked him with electricity, making Danny go limp for a minute. He was still conscious, just limp and tired.

"See, I was looking into some things for a friend of mine and I came across some, _interesting_ information." Vlad smirked triumphantly, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Are you gonna tell me what you found or just sit here and hold me. I really don't like you and I _definitely_ don't like you _that way_."

The look on Vlad's face after Danny said that was _absolutely_ worth getting thrown back into ground.

"As I was _saying_," Vlad snarled before reverting back to his smooth talk, "Your so-called idiot of a father has been lying to you your whole life."

Danny blinked his dazed eyes in confusion before his brain caught up to what Vlad was saying, "What are you talking about?"

Vlad smiled triumphantly as he hovered over Danny, "You, Daniel…. are adopted."

Danny's reaction was not what Vlad was expecting.

The boy snorted as he sat up, rolled his eyes, and said, "Duh, I knew that."

Vlad hovered in the air, doing a pretty good imitation of a fish after that confession. Finally he stuttered out incredulously, "You-you _knew?_"

Danny flew slowly out of the crater rotating his hurt shoulder, a little more relaxed now that he knew Vlad was pretty much done attacking him. "Uh, yeah. I've known ever since I got adopted. It's not exactly hidden knowledge. I look nothing like my parents and I'm obviously not a genius. The whole town practically knows."

Vlad was still just staring at him in shock. His whole plan revolved around Danny not knowing and getting mad at his parents. Now his plan was in the toilet. "_What?_"

Danny shrugged, "My birth name was Grayson and my birth parents died in a trapeze accident during a circus performance. Yes, I was raised in a circus. Maybe that's why I feel at home in the air. My twin brother and I got separated sometime during the whole fiasco." Danny got a thoughtful look on his face, "You know, I haven't heard from him since I got adopted. I guess I kinda forgot about him. I wonder how he is." Then his face lit up, "I should see if Mom or Dad can help me find him. I bet they'd be _thrilled _ to meet him." With that plan in mind, Danny saluted Vlad and flew off towards town.

Vlad just stared after Danny for a moment before groaning and heading back to his mansion. Not only did Daniel know he was adopted, but know Vlad knew he had a brother too. With his luck the other Grayson twin would have just as much of a hero's complex as Danny did. Vlad rubbed his temples as he flew.

Now he needed a new plan.

* * *

**I'm working on my other stories, I swearsies I am. But this just kept bothering me.**

**You know all those fics where Danny and Robin are brothers? And Danny **_**just **_**finds out he is adopted during those fics? I thought 'Hey! **_**What if**_ **Danny already knew that he was adopted! And Vlad didn't know. And Vlad found out. And Vlad tried to use this to his advantage. And he **_**totally**_ **fails.' Yeahhh….this is what happens when I'm bored in class and can't write on a computer but have plenty of paper sitting in front of me. Is this considered a drabble?**

**ENJOY MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


End file.
